How To Create A Demon
by Mangle6
Summary: Amber ends up being excused from school for the entire week for "personal problems". So Mike ends up checking on her out of curiosity (and concern). But will this be the biggest mistake Mike has made? And will he get out of this unscathed?
1. Prologue: Facing The Flames

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **Just to clarify this Amber is a demon and she is the daughter of Satin himself (her dad). Also if you wish you can guess with a PM or a review of what is up with Amber and why she is doing this. Whoever gets it right I will put their answer up in the next chapter! Remember think outside the box Amber is a demon and yes this is canon to my series. This IS NOT a late Halloween story or anything. Anyway to the story and I hope you enjoy it!**_

*

Mike just got a school as him and Nat walked to their class talking about their weekend.

"Well looks like Pristine and Royal will be back to their mean ways." Nat said,

"I—I know…..I—I—I hope they aren't too hurtful this time around." Mike said. But unfortulently Mike was wrong as Pristine and Royal stepped in front of them.

"Why hello Mikey and Nat! How's life with your gay daddy and him ditching your mom?" Pristine said,

"Yeah! And how's life without your daddy?" Royal added. Both Mike and Nat blushed as tears came into the corners of their eye's.

"My dad did not ditch my mum! And there's nothing wrong with liking the same sex you old fashioned banshees!" Mike said,

"Yeah! Besides you didn't even know his mom! You never knew my dad! So why don't you walk off with your spoiled butts swinging like you always do!" Nat said fighting the urge to cry.

"Ooooh! Looks like the basterds can stand up for themselves without the third basterd! Isn't Amber's mom dead or something?" Pristine said, both Mike and Nat gasped.

"Language!" Mike said,

"Yeah! For some hoity-toity rich arrases you sure have a dirty mouth!" Nat said.

"And when Amber gets here she's gonna maim you!" Mike said,

"Sorry Mike and Nat but Amber isn't coming." A voice said. The foursome looked up to see one of the teachers.

"What!?" Nat said,

"Why?" Mike asked. While Pristine and Royal we're snickering like hyenas.

"It's a personal matter but she'll be gone for the entire week." The teacher said,

"So in translation you can't and won't tell us why but Amber will be gone for a week." Nat said crossing his arms incredulously.

"Awww! Looks like the third parent-missing child is gone just like her mother!" Pristine said, Nat, Mike, and even the teacher glared at her. But they all knew that with her being the richest girl on the island she was un-touchable.

"Alright so after this week or on the weekend she'll be back?" Nat asked,

"Yes she'll be back." The teacher confirmed.

"Darn it! I was hoping she'd fall off a short pier…..and into some lava!" Royal said, and her and Pristine laughed as if it was the funniest thing ever. Mike glared at the two bunching his fists up as he fought every urge to yell at the girls. Nat put a hand on Mike's shoulder,

"You know maybe if you two we're nicer you'd actually have friends!" Nat said. Before him and Mike walked off to their classes.

*

Mike was now in Nat's room as he waited for Nat to finish his home work as he put his away in his backpack. Nat was staring down at his homework with ever growing anger his face flushed red. Nat groaned and just put his homework away.

"Nate you need to do your work." Mike said,

" **I KNOW**! I'll just do it later okay?!" Nat snapped. Mike jumped back in pure fear, Nat blinked before a look of guilt crossed his face.

"I'm so sorry. I just really hate school and homework. I'll get my mom to help me later." Nat said,

"Alright then." Mike said shaking off Nat's outburst.

"Anyway I better start doing my chores. I have to slaughter a couple of cow's in the slaughter house. Wanna come?" Nat said,

"No way! Besides I should really get going." Mike said. He the quickly picked up his backpack and walked out the room.

*

Mike was on his way home as he passed by Amber and Lucifer's (a.k.a. Amber's dad) place. The house wasn't really hard to miss as the house took up more then two mansions worth of space. (Only being one mansion smaller then Royal's and two smaller then Pristine). Not to mention the house was literally a volcano that had broke free from the ground straight from the underworld. Mike gulped he had never really been in Amber's house as he opened the door to the volcano-house.

And as soon as the door opened Mike felt the intense heat coming from inside the house. Mike bit his lip as he walked inside, and almost immediately the poor boy started sweating already feeling as if he was gonna drop from heat stroke. But as the door shut Mike failed to notice a note was tapped to the back of it. And as the note hit the floor it read in bold letters:

 _ **WHOEVER IS READING THIS TURN BACK NOW OR ELSE THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE SEVERE!**_

Mike then walked down a long corridor to who knows where.

Mike looked around at the house as the walls looked like (and probably we're) cooled magma. The floor was made of pure stone as it looked like to Mike that he was in the foyer. Mike then looked around as the foyer has a flight if stairs leading in a straight line to one corridor at the top. And saw that to his left and right was two other corridors. Suddenly though Mike felt his phone ring in his pocket.

Mike reached in his pocket and pulled out a flip phone, much to his own humiliation. As he saw that Mangle was calling him for some reason. Mike flipped the phone open and put it to his ear turning his back on the staircase.

 _"Hey Mikey! I was wondering if you'd come over I have some cookies that I made myself! I haven't baked in a while so I need a non-baked goods-biased individual! Can ya come over? I already called Nate and he's busy! And Amber…..well….she's in the middle of a personal thing."_ Mangle said,

"I'll come over! As soon as I check up on Amber. I'm sure whatever she's going through is fine but I'm just worried about her." Mike said.

 _"Oh okay I can't wait for you to— **WAIT WHAT!? ARE YOU SAYING YOUR IN AMBER'S HOUSE!?** "_ Mangle replied her voice going from cheerful to fearful,

"Uhhh……ye—yes. But what's wrong with that I'm sure she won't be too mad." Mike said fear starting to penetrate his voice.

 _" **NO**! You need to get out of there! Amber can't be visited by anyone! Not even her own dad!"_ Mangle said,

"What!? Why's that!?" Mike said.

 _"There's no time! I'll explain later just hurry before she—"_ Mangle said until Mike heard his phone say,

 _"Call ended."_ Mike checked his phone before he suddenly felt as if he was being watched. Mike gulped and slowly turned around to see Amber. Before Mike could say anything Amber's hand glowed and Mike's phone glowed as well. And in a mere second Mike's phone burst into flames and Mike yelped and dropped it immediately. Mike then looked at Amber as what he saw both scared and shocked him.

Amber's body was completely red as her hair stuck to her back because of her sweat. Anne's demon horn stuck out of her hair as she had a seductive grin. She wore a crop t-shirt and a pair of thin short-shorts as she wore no socks or shoes on her feet. Amber's wings flapped at a rhythmic beat as they kept her in the air. But what scared Mike the most was the pure unadulterated lust that was in her eyes.


	2. The Chase

_**Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **FXcypressXF*is extremely angered* *twitches* WERE ARE THOSE BRATS! *uses shadows to tie royal and pristine up* ILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! YOU SHOULD NEVER TALK ABOUT SOMEONES PARENTS LIKE THAT! *roars***_

 _ **Mangle6: If you think their jerks now then jusr you wait! Also sorry about forgetting to put your review up, I just forgot I appriciate your reviews!**_

*

"H—Hey Amber." Mike said fearfully,

"Hi Mikey, I'm so glad you decided to drop by." Amber said. As she flew over and used three of her fingers to keep Mike's gaze on her. Mike gulped,

"We—Well of course! Yo—Your my friend!" He replied. Amber giggled slightly as she took off Mike's cap. Revealing jet black hand underneath with blonde frosted tips.

"Yes! But your also my pweety little prince!" Amber said with a slight swing in her hips, Mike blushed and sheepishly ran his hands through his hair.

"U—Uh….well….thanks…..I guess." Mike said bashfully, suddenly Amber lifted Mike bridle style flapping her wings even harder to keep the both of them up. Amber made sure to hug Mike close and keep one had on his back. And the other curled around Mike's legs,

"Come on I bet your hungry." Amber said. Mike felt extremely uneasy as he remembered Mangle's warning. But other then Amber acting a bit strange Mike didn't find anything wrong. Amber then flew through the house so fast Mike could only see blurs. Suddenly Amber stopped but before Mike could see where he was the demon girl dropped Mike in a throne like chair.

The chair was very comfortable (and plush-y) as Mike sank into the chair. He looked around as he was trying to figure out what Amber was trying to do. Mike saw that him and Amber looked to be in a very big dinning room. As the only difference in the room was facet like molds in the room. That we're pouring lava into a moat, Mike saw that a long table was only mere feet away from him.

Mike then saw that there was a light coming from a doorway, the boy could only guess it was the kitchen. Suddenly Amber left the room with a bowl of purple soup that bubbled as Amber sat the bowl on the table. She then pushed the table till it was pressing against Mike's chest. Mike immediately felt more worry and fear enter him.

"A—Amber…..what is that? A—And what's with the—" Mike said nervously but Amber shoved the tip of the bowl into Mike's mouth. She then tipped it as Mike was forced to swallow the strange liquid. And as Mike drank it he felt his cheeks become flushed not only from the extra heat but from the look Amber wad giving him. It tasted like turkey with a squeeze a lemon. An odd taste but Mike kinda liked it, once the soup was done Amber put the bowl back on the table.

Amber then laid on the table using her hands to hold up her head. As she looked at Mike still having an ever growing look of lust in her eyes. Mike gulped again,

"W—Well umm….Amber since you seem to be doing okay I think I'll just go." He said quickly. Mike tried to get up only for Amber to jumped in his lap, and used her right hand to caresses the back of Mike's head.

"Not so fast. Don't you think it's a bit early to leave? You just got here after all." Amber said, never letting her eyes leave Mike's.

"U—Um….well you seem fine. But I could make you something if your not feeling up to feeding yourself." Mike said, Amber smiled creepily. Before she kissed Mike, Mike gasped as he felt his entire body tense up. He closed his eyes, feeling a little swell of masculine pride, telling him to savor his first kiss. Mike was stunned (if not slightly disappointed) when him and Amber separated. It was then Mike saw what Amber was doing as she had unzipped the zipper to his pants. And was now undoing the button,

"A—Amber _**what are you doing**_!?" Mike shrieked now feeling a new wave of terror. Amber giggled as a lust-crazed grin was slapped in her face. Her eye's sparkling with arousal,

"Well now that you mentioned it I am hungry. But I think I already know _**who's**_ gonna feed me." Amber said. As Mike swore he could see Amber's demon horns grow. Mike felt his heart race as his mind was screaming at him to run.

"Actually I just remembered I have a pressing engagement that's not here!" Mike said, before he shoved Amber off his lap. Causing the girl to bang her head on the back of the table before falling on the floor. Mike didn't hesitate for one minute as he jumped from the chair and ran. His mind didn't think as it told him to run, run, run and don't stop! But eventually Mike spent his energy and took deep breathes wheezing for air.

And as Mike got himself steady again and looked around he realized one bone-chilling horror.

He had no idea where he was.

Mike gulped, as he looked at the way he came and the stairs that lead upstairs. Mike was shaking as he strained his ears for any sign of Amber.

 _'What am I going to do!? I have no idea how to get out of here!? Even if this place is smaller then Pristine's. That still leaves twenty-five rooms, ten hallways, and only one exit that I can't find! Amber isn't acting like herself and I have no ways to communicate to the outside world!'_ Mike thought, suddenly his thoughts came to a screeching halt. His blood ran cold as he heard the sound of wings flapping.

"Oh Mikey! Don't run from your sugar mama! Your gonna enjoy what I have in store for you!" Amber's voice said in a sing-song tone, Mike felt his heart leap into his throat as made a beeline for the stairs. He hurried up the stairs as he heard the flapping of wings grow faster.

"You know my pweety pwince you running from me really turns my on! I can't wait to find what _turns you on_!" Amber's voice echoed, Mike let out a shrill shriek of terror. As to the first room he saw when he got up the stairs, he then shut the door and locked it. Once he shut the door Mike looked around the room. He saw that the bed was a king size as the covers we're a crimson. Mike looked up and saw a chandelier that lit the room with lava containing spheres.

Mike then look a deep breathe and slid against the back of the door,

"Wow Mikey! You must be really naughty! Running into my dad's chamber's! I didn't even think of that!" Anne's voice echoed. Mike jumped but before he could even try to run the bed covers stretched over and grabbed him. Mike tried to escape the sheets but they seemed to be stronger then then thousand men. As the sheets took him and held him down no problem. Suddenly the door was slammed open and Mike once again saw Amber.

Amber smiled mischievously as she flew over to Mike and got on top of him.

"A—Amber wait! Yo—You don't want to do this!" Mike said,

"Oh but _**I do**_! And I'll make _**you**_ realize that you want this as well! Don't lie to yourself……you like my sweet kisses." Amber said. Mike tried to speak but Amber kissed his once more. But Mike fought this time thrashing in the sheets trying to escape. Amber pulled back and said,

"Don't worry Mikey your gonna love this I promise. The only downside, if you can even call that bad, is that your gonna lose your virginity." She said. Mike blushed but he then got an idea,

"U—Uh….A—Amber if you really want to go through with this then wouldn't it be best if you blessed me by showing your unclothed posterior?" He said trying not to choke on his own words. Amber blinked for a minute before Mike saw her grow even redder. Amber's eye's sparked as she squealed and giggled flying in the air doing loop-de-loops before getting in his face.

"Oh so you wanna go straight into the storm! Well _**alright then**_! But I need to get something that'll really make this memorable for you! You may be sore in the morning but you'll see it's _**worth**_ the pain!" Amber said, her hair frizzing up before gaining a wild tone in her voice. She then flew away and Mike waited for the flapping sounds to go quiet before resuming struggling again.

 _'I need to get out now! I don't want to know what's she's getting!'_ Mike thought, as he squirmed and fought his way out of the sheets. Quickly realizing that the longer the sheets went without Amber's magical influence the weaker they became. Mike finally managed to escape as he hit the floor hard.

"Owwww." Mike moaned before he heard the flapping of wings once more, he gasped and got himself up. Mike then ran out the room and turned left running as fast as his legs would take him. But suddenly Mike tripped and his lower jaw hit the ground. Mike let out a muffled scream as his jaw now was hurting from the impact.

"Come on my naughty little pwince I love a man who plays hard to get but this is ridiculous! I need you now! And you have a date with one of my many, many, toys!" Amber's voice wasn't heard from far behind, she sounded a bit turned on but also a bit impatient. Most likely not liking being tricked and almost losing her pray yet again.

" _No_! _No_! _**No**_!" Mike said, as he looked back and saw Amber was no longer flying; but instead walking. But was walking as she wore a robe that was loosely tied around her. She swung her hips still having burning lust in her eyes, but this time around she had an impatient and indignant frown. Finally Amber hands now had sharp black claws replacing the nails. Mike quickly looked to see what had tripped him, but he jumped as he saw skeleton hands.

Mike then used his hat to beat on the skeleton hands, luckily for him the hands weren't as durable as the sheets. As Mike managed to escape just as Amber was ascending onto him. But Amber saw then and lunged for Mike but her claws only ended up shredding through Mike's pants. Mike yelped but tried his best to ignore the fact that his boxers we're now showing. Amber giggled as a dopey grin came to her face,

"He loos cute in bunny boxers." She said. Before Amber took flight and went after Mike.

Meanwhile Mike had stopped as he found a flight of stairs, suddenly a smile came to Mike's lips.

He recognized this part of the house!

Mike the slide down the stair railing and he landed on the floor with grace before running for the entrance. He then heard Amber let out of a cry of frustration and desperation. Mike momentarily stopped, maybe he could talk some sense into Amber. But that quickly changed when—

"Mike come on! I need to jack ya up!" –Mike heard that. Mike then ran but as Mike ran the shadows soon contorted into hands. They grabbed Mike by the back of his shirt as the poor boy still fought for his virginity. Mike looked as the entrance was still in view, he could actually touch the door handle if it weren't for the shadow hands. Finally Mike managed to push himself further as he heard his shirt rip.

Mike blushed but immediately as he just grabbed the door handle. As his ears heard the loud flapping of wings catching up to him.


	3. Epilogue: A Demon Has Been Born

_***One Week Later***_

The school bell rang as all the kids left the school, Amber, Nat, and Mike we're talking as Mike wore a simple light blue jacket with dark blue sleeves.

"So those two brats said that to you guys!? Well looks like I'm gonna have to hang them by their undies again!" Amber said,

"No way! Remember the last time you did that the two tried to sue your dad." Nat said.

"Didn't Amber's dad threaten to take their souls if they took that to court." Mike said a bit softer then normal,

"Yep but I'm not sure if that would work again." Nat said.

"Darn it! I hate when you guys are right! I guess we'll have to come up with a different plan. Maybe we could plan at my place, how about that?" Amber said. Nat smiled, while Mike frowned a look of fear in his eyes.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" Nat said,

"U—Um…..actually I—I should really be getting home. I—I think my homework might actually be a challenge for one!" Mike said. Amber raised an eyebrow while Nat had a skeptical look,

"Really? But you always finish your homework in like ten minutes." Nat said.

"I know but I have one in advanced geometry." Mike said,

"Okay, ow! Stop! My head is already starting to hurt." Nat said. Amber rolled her eye's,

"Alright then Mikey if you change your mind you know where to find me and Nat." She said. Nat then jumped on her back and took off, once they we're gone Mike blushed she shuddered. Suddenly Mike felt his new phone ring in his pocket. Mike pulled out his phone this time his was a touch screen as he answered the phone seeing it was Mangle. And as he put the phone to his ear he started walking home.

 _"Hey Mikey! How are ya doing?"_ Mangle said,

"Good. Still a little spooked but fine." Mike replied.

 _"Just be lucky you got out of there! Lucifer told us something really bad would happen to anyone that if anyone got caught by Amber. Plus they'd be hurting in all the wrong places the next morning! Double-plus your so sweet I'd hate to see all your innocence become shattered!"_ Mangle said,

"I'm not that sweet. But out of curiosity sake what was up with Amber?" Mike said.

 _"Well……I guess I could tell you…..but you have to factory promise not to tell anyone I told you!"_ Mangle said,

"Alright then. I promise to the factory. Where not a single soul gets through. Where failures meet there doom. That I will not tell anyone Mangle C. McDutches told me what was up with Amber Lucifer Satin." Mike said.

 _"Good! Now remember you never ever brake a factory promise! Anywhosle, Amber was going through heat. There's a scientific name for it but I can't pronounce it. So anyway when a demon goes through heat they turn the colors of their horn and wings. The heat ends up taking control and makes the demon incredibly horny and desperate for anything that has genitals. The demon will not remember anything of what had happened the week they we're in heat and they don't have control over what they do and say. And that's all I know."_ Mangle said,

"Thanks that's really helpful." Mike said as he unlocked the door to his house and walked inside.

 _"Your Welcome! Anyway I have to get going! Your sure your okay?"_ Mangle said,

"Yes. I'm fine." Mike said as he locked the front door and pulled curtains over the windows. Mike then made sure no lights we're on as he walked upstairs.

 _"Alright then! Seeya later!"_ Mangle said,

"Seeya." Mike said. He then ended the call and powered down his phone completely. Mike then walked into his room and locked the door. He then pulled the curtains over the windows and walked into his restroom. Also making sure to shut and lock the door.

"I know I'm acting silly but I—I can't help it." Mike whispered to himself as he put the stopper in the bathtub drain, and turned up the water temperature to it's hottest. Mike waited as he looked in the mirror at himself and started crying. He then took off his hat revealing small, golden colored, stubby horns. Mike winced and took his jacket off and soon as he did small, golden colored, demon wings stuck out from his back.

"I—I guess Amber was right about one thing……I did love it." Mike said, before the mirror fogged over.


End file.
